The Great Book of OneShots!
by Lady Draca Greenleaf
Summary: This is a book of humiliating oneshots. Sorry, I suck at summaries’ Please RR Some of these stories are done with Collaboration from Spiritfox09
1. Puppy Traininy Part One: Sesshoumaru

Author's Notes: Yes, I have finally decided to write my own story instead  
of reviewing everyone else's. With help from Spiritfox09, I have made a  
book of one-shots. Yes, these are funny, and yes, these have no plot  
whatsoever. The only reason these stories are here is to embarrass the  
characters of InuYasha.  
Summary: This is a book of humiliating one-shots. Sorry, I suck at  
summaries' Please R/R  
Disclaimer: Fluffy, please say the disclaimer'  
Fluffy('): This Sesshoumaru refuses to say to say your stupid  
disclaimer.  
--' Be that way, This next story will be your payback.  
No, I don't own the InuYasha characters. If I did, Sesshoumaru would strip  
in the series a lot more'  
  
Puppy Training Pt. 1  
One day, the Inu-Gang met up with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakken. After  
a glaring contest between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Sango pulled  
Rin aside to talk.  
"Boy, those two need to be trained," Sango said, not to anyone in  
particular.  
Kagome and Rin stared strangely at Sango for a moment.  
"Well, they're dog demons, aren't they?" Sango said in her defense.  
"InuYasha doesn't really need to be trained. I can have him sit any  
time I want."  
"Kagome-san, how do you make InuYasha-san sit when you want him to?"  
Rin asked curiously.  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other for a moment. Then, an idea  
dawned on them, and they smiled wickedly.  
"Rin," Kagome said sweetly,"do you want prayer beads to make  
Sesshoumaru sit whenever you want him to? Like this!"  
With that, Kagome said 'Sit boy!' and InuYasha was then reacquainted  
with his best friend, Mr. Ground. Mr. Ground's friend, Mr. Dirt, taught  
InuYasha a few words that would make a sailor blush in shame.  
"No, Kagome-san. I can make Lord Sesshoumaru sit whenever I want,  
and he doesn't say such nasty words."  
Then, Rin walked up to Sesshoumaru and looked at him cutely until he  
looked down at her.  
"Sit," Rin said so sweetly, sugar wouldn't have melted in her mouth.  
Sesshoumaru stared at Rin as if she had sprouted seven extra heads  
and had told him to go screw Jakken.  
"SIT!" she said again, much meaner this time.  
Sesshoumaru then obediently sat on the ground in front of her.  
Everyone was staring at her, wide-eyed. She then surprised them even more,  
by patting Sesshoumaru on the head and saying 'Good puppy.'  
"See, Kagome-san? My puppy training is going very well."  
  
I TOLD you it was humiliating '  
Please R/R! 


	2. The Reversal

The Reversal

Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last one-shot! I didn't think it would get that many reviews! Now, per request of Fan (anonymous), I bring you _The Reversal _featuring Miroku!

Summary: Everything in the Sengoku Jidai was fine, until Miroku does something to make his and InuYasha's roles be reversed!

-----------------------------

Everything in the Sengoku Jidai was as normal: the birds were singing, the Sun was shinning, and Miroku was groping...MIROKU WAS GROPING?!?!?! Let's look in on this, shall we?

"That was great, Kagome!" Shippou said happily, while polishing off his third cup of Ramen.

Everyone was sitting in a circle eating. The order was: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala. Everything was going fine until...

"GAH!"

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked as she jumped up, readying her boomerang.

"He...GROPED ME!" She replied, blushing.

Instead of killing the Miroku, like you would expect him to do, InuYasha simply stood up, walked to Kagome's big yellow bad and started to rummage through it. Everyone was looking at him strangely. Then, he proceeded to get one of Kagome's girly magazines, roll it up, and hit Miroku in the head with it! Then, Miroku tried to escape InuYasha's battering by running, but InuYasha followed him.

"Hey! Isn't InuYasha the one who should be hit with a rolled up newspaper? He is a dog demon, after all..." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I guess we have a reversal on our hands, then!" Shippou said as he watched them run around the camp.

--------------------------------

Well, that sucked, didn't it? I guess that's what I get for having a permanent case of writers block...

Anyway, please r/r!


End file.
